


Подайте чай.

by Riakon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Когда желание пополнить коллекцию заканчивается полным провалом, маски прирастают к лицам.





	Подайте чай.

— Себастьян, подай чай. — Голос наследника семьи Фантомхайв резок и холоден. Да и о каком тепле может идти речь, когда обращаются к слуге?

Не важно кто этот слуга — великий демон, бывший вояка, или неуклюжая служанка-снайперша. Голос продолжателя семейного дело Фантомхайвов, компании Фантом не видит особой разницы. Разве что глаза демона-слуги мерцают чуть загадочно, но не более. Он не может позволить себе играть в подобные игры — уж слишком велика вероятность проигрыша, а значит, голос снова зазвучит сталью в маленьком, уютном кабинете.

Старый шахматист, сойдясь в борьбе с дилетантом может проиграть лишь потому, что не знает какую тактику придумает юнец. Не изберет — ведь он слишком неопытен для этого — а придумает. А это значит, что малейший шанс есть, но так ли он необходим?

Сиэль никогда не страдал особой мнительностью и завышением собственных возможностей. Он просто знал, что что-то может без слуги, а что-то только с ними. Но играть со старым шулером с краплеными картами у него не возникало ни малейшего желания. И если в шахматах у него было хотя бы полшанса победить честно, то тут — только мухлевать. Отчаянно и беспринципно.

Но помимо этого мальчик был просто мальчиком, и ничем больше. Ему хотелось тепла, немого одобрения, поддержки со стороны сильнейшего, пусть не из смертных, и Сиэль был гораздо смышленее и изощреннее многих взрослых для своих двенадцати. Все же он был Фантомхайвом до мозга костей. Именно поэтому его голос был резок и холоден, и он знал, что к его любимому, запашистому чаю подадут самые лучшие сладости.

В конце концов, эта игра в господина и слугу никогда не наскучивала, хотя бы потому, что на кону стояла его душа — это придавало особую остроту немного затянувшейся игре.

— Как прикажете, мой лорд. — Голос демона в плоти слуги обманчиво мягок и покорен. Именно так великий демон соблазняет свою непокорную жертву.

А жертва, равнодушно отводит взгляд, и снова утыкается в бумаги. Непокорность мальчишки умиляет, и поэтому демон, нареченный Себастьяном, пользуется самым сильным оружием из всех, которое когда-либо придумало человечество — мягкостью и лаской. Ведь кто-то при нем говорил — даже самых сильных можно одолеть любовью. Но это ещё не любовь.

Демон знает, что любовь это всегда преданность и самопожертвование. Что не мешает любящему манипулировать возлюбленным. Но подопечный демона ненавидит, когда им манипулируют, и поэтому это ещё не стало любовью. В конце концов мальчишка будет ещё долго делать вид, что не собирается играть в игры, которые ему предлагают, а сам, осторожно передвигать пешки на шахматной доске, и отворачиваться каждый раз, чтобы не увидеть торжествующую улыбку демона.

Но не смотря на это, Себастьяну нравиться злить наследника величественных Фантомхайвов, и видеть как изощрен ум его противника. Ведь все знают, что самые страшные убийцы этого мира — дети. Мужчина будет бить пока не набьет, женщина — пока не устанет, и только дети будут извращаться над жертвой пока не кончится фантазия. Возможно именно поэтому Себастьян пришел на зов.

В конце концов, эта игра в господина и слугу никогда не наскучивала, хотя бы потому, что на кону стояла непорочность детской души, и это придавало особую остроту немного затянувшейся игре.

*год спустя*

— Себастьян, подай чай. — Голос наследника семьи Фантомхайв резок и холоден. Да и о каком тепле может идти речь, когда обращаются к слуге?

К вечному слуге, если быть точнее. Да ни о каком. Голос не просто резок, он груб, зол и настойчив. Сиэля порядком напрягает, что этот демон будет всегда, то есть целую вечность, следовать за ним по пятам. 

Его раздражает сама мысль о том, что отныне они неразлучны, и желание ударить слугу вспыхивает в нем с новой силой, как пороховая бочка от пары искр. Это далеко не первый, и как догадывается Сиэль, не последний раз, когда он пожалел, что не умер навсегда. 

Он холоден, жесток, озлоблен. И потому его голос нетерпелив и холоден. 

Ему все чаще приходит в голову фраза, попавшаяся в одной книге, но он, как истинный Фантомхайв гонит её от себя.

— Как прикажете, мой лорд. — Голос демона в плоти слуги обманчиво мягок и покорен. Именно так великий демон соблазняет, ублажает, и позволяет поверить в иллюзию.

Себастьян был расстроен, но весь вид его высказывал уважение. Он был совершенно не рад, что его маленькая авантюра, желание развеяться, и найти себе новую душу в коллекцию закончилась таким провалом. Ведь совершенно невозможно назвать удачей цепи, которые плотно обхватили запястья и горло, привязав к малейшей воле раздраженного мальчишки.

Желание Сиэля поиграть демон не разделял в корне, ведь он и раньше знал о жестокости детей, а теперь ему приходилось испытывать это не понаслышке. Весь ад пройденный на собственной шкуре оказался жалкой подделкой, встретившись с изощренной фантазией Фантомхайва. 

Демон, конечно, был огорчен, узнав, что он неразлучен на веки вечные с Сиэлем, но его расстройство не шло ни в какие рамки по сравнению с огорчением мальчишки. 

Ему все чаще приходит в голову фраза, сказанная одним из великих людей, но он, как неверующий демон гонит её от себя.

**Author's Note:**

> *Собственно фраза Стругацких:
> 
> «Быть обреченным даже на любовь самой славной девушки в мире тоже, оказывается, может быть крайне неприятно».


End file.
